


The Bump That Brought Us Together

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets pregnant after he and Liam have a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bump That Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sucky, but it was quite popular when I posted it on my tumblr, seeing as I have finally gotten an account here, I thought I'd post it here and see how it goes, I have no idea how this website works, but I hope you enjoy my writing :)

Louis never meant to leave Liam like he did, he didn't plan on waking up at six thirty in the morning and sprinting out the others apartment door with his shirt on back to front. He never really meant for things to happen that quick either. He just thought (practically hoped) Liam was a ONE POT SCREAMER (drinks one beer and is already drunk) but you must be stupid to think a bartender would be crazy enough to be like that. Louis was pretty certain he was drunk way before Liam was.

Louis remembered the first time it happened, he was sitting in his Drama class, reading his students the current assignment they would have to be submitting in three weeks when he felt the churn and his body heating up and he had to politely remove himself from the classroom before he puked on the students in the front row.

The second time it happened, was around two days later, luckily for Louis it was a Saturday and he had time to just sit on the floor in his bathroom and let his mind wander and flutter over things he never really thought of before.

The third time it happened, was at his bestfriends house whilst a few on them were having a quiet movie night. Louis was pretty certain it was just a tummy bug and it was going to pass in a few days, but his friend Zayn had other ideas when he found Louis laying comfortably on his bathroom floor rubbing his podgy belly. Louis was never fat, but he always had the slight bit of belly fat that he never grew out of as a baby.

Zayn thought Louis might of just been trying to self harm when he first clicked the door open because he did have a towel dropped over his thighs, but instead Louis was asleep, his head rolled to the side and his hair sticking up in many different directions, and it was only nine o'clock at night.

Zayn knew about Louis and his co worker Liam having their little night together, because he heard stories for both Liam and Louis the next morning. 

Louis was in a rush to gather his things for his morning meeting with all the teachers at his school when he got the call from Zayn, a frown pressed on his forehead as he rested one hand on his belly like he had been doing all week. It had become a habit.  
"Louis, how's the sickness been treatin' ya?" Zayn asked, munching on one of those energy bars as he cleaned his bench table waiting for his ten thirty shift to start in a few hours.

"It's horrible Zayn, it's like I've been cursed" he sighed, his head pounding with a bad headache, and he already had his cranky pants on and he hadn't had to tell any of the students off yet. Heck he wasn't even in the school car park.

"I've booked you a doctors appointment Lou, I think you need to be check out. I mean I'm aware of the little night you and Liam had, and I'm not saying anything to be mean but what if Liam gave you something?" Zayn asked. Clearly Zayn had been more concerned about this then Louis had because Louis hadn't thought along those lines just yet.

"Zayn to be completely honest with you. I would know if I had something like that, I've been told about those things. I have a paranoid mother who is obbsessed with his sons gay life" Louis huffed, pouring his half drunk tea down the sink, because he just felt so blah this morning he felt like he might puke again if he drank the rest.

"How does the school even let you teach with you as pale as you are Louis?" Zayn asked, changing the current subject onto something that needed to be addressed. Louis needed sleep and Zayn knew that.

"losing the colour in my cheeks isn't going to affect my teaching method " Louis defended, picking up his laptop bag as he popped two Asprins quickly.

"Your not going to work." Zayn quickly spoke, making Louis hauled at the fridge door.

"Why not? Have you got a problem with how I teach?" Louis asked feeling slightly hurt by that.

"Of course not, I'd do anything for you to teach me because your fun. But I think we need a doctor first" Zayn quickly offended.

"Whatever, I don't care about what happens to me, I have a bad life anyway, I've been stood up and dumped more in life then Harry has, You have a better chance with somebody then I do" Louis cried, his mood swings switching so quickly.  
"I'm hopeless, Stupid and ugly" he added, kicking his shoes off and plopping himself on the couch.

"I'll see in five Lou, I'll take you to the hospital okay?" Zayn sighed, hanging up.

-One Month Later-  
Louis knew about the life he was now carrying and who in fact was the other father, he felt like he's life was over. Because he had a strange feeling he was going to be a single parent in eight and a half months. He was hopeless.

He began to camp out at Zayn's because he was having anxiety, and he felt more comfortable when somebody else was in the room with him, instead of himself sitting in a room pondering over what the hell he was going to do with his life.

"Do you think Liam would even believe me?" Louis asked, as he sat on Zayn's couch, watching the younger lad get ready for his shift he was already late too.

"I'm sure if you explained the situation to him clearly enough, he would believe you babe" Zayn assured, giving Louis' shoulders a quick squeeze before he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Harry will be here in a few hours, don't go doing anything silly alright?" Zayn ordered, as he stood in the doorway, watching Louis curl himself up into his blanket tightly, he looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

Once Louis was sure Zayn was gone, he pressed his fingers lightly to his stomach, rubbing soft circles gently into the hard skin, his eyes closed and silent tears slipping down his cheeks. He so badly wanted to grow up with the bartender he had seen so many times in his life, but he knew that his life was spolit now. He was a male and pregnant for crying out loud.

Louis ended up sobbing himself to sleep, promising Zayn he wouldn't teach until his morning sickness stopped, because it was still lingering, and apparently would for a few more months atleast.

Later that night after the other two had tiptoed around the room in hope to let the older male get some sleep, because they were aware of the fact that Louis hardly slept but instead sat in his room staring out the window, or watching videos until his laptop was about to fry, or he was laying cocooned in a blanket crying, and when Louis cries, it's not hard to hear him.

Louis was woken up when Zayn got home, the younger male taking up the role of being 'the concerned bestfriend' and wanting to make sure Louis hadn't taken sleeping pills or something. Louis slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and unwrapping himself sadly from his blanket, making sure his shirt was securely over his belly.

"What have I done with my life Zayn?" Louis asked, clinging onto the tanned male in the hope he could push a button and rewind, his eyes firmly pressed closed, as he silently cried. 

"I want my old life back, w-where I was five years old and t-the hardest thing I-in life was choosing a c-crayon, not life w-where I am g-going to be a single p-parent" he sobbed, his body heaving forward, so he was firmly pressed against Zayn's body, clinging onto him like his life depended on it.

"You need to calm down Lou... Your gonna meet somebody I promise. You just wait and see and let life plan out for you. You have a job, a nice job might I add, and I'm sure there will be times when your son or daughter can hang out with he or she's favourite uncles, there is three to share around. Plus, your going to make a perfect father, I've seen you with my sisters baby. Don't doubt yourself Lou. Your pretty, your smart, funny, cheeky, sassy, and have the ability to carry children, I think that's pretty damn special" Zayn whispered, rubbing Louis' back gently, feeling the heat on the older boys skin. "It's time for a bath, and then a sleep, and I actually mean a proper sleep tonight" Zayn added, before picking the light boy up and heading for the stairs.

The next morning Louis got really clingy, it was really just part of his pregnancy moods, but he was definitely not keen on Zayn leaving him home alone, so sadly he was dragged along to the pub, and even though Louis craved a beer, he had to consider whether he wanted the baby or the beer more in life.

Louis was standing beside Zayn who was looking silently pissed off with Louis, the older lad rambling on about how he wanted a boy so he could teach it how to play football (soccer) and give him advice on girls or boys. Louis was so caught up in the moment that he was so unaware that Liam was standing beside Zayn serving beers across the table.  
"Lou, Louis I think you should go home" Zayn said quite quick, because he knew Louis would kick up a fuss is he saw Liam.

"Why don't you like me being here? Your the one who stopped me from working. I was getting cabin fever, you are so rude. So rude" Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his pajama bottoms scrapping on the floor as he turned around, coming face to face with the overly cute twat.

"Oh shit" Louis muttered, his hands protectively on his belly as he quickly began to push past Liam, sending a bunch of glasses crashing onto the floor as he picked up his pace, jogging out of the pub quickly. Tears rolling down his cheeks.  
\----  
Zayn came home later that night, rubbing his face tiredly, and was relieved when he found Louis asleep on the couch, breathing and warm, one arm flopped over his lower abdomen protectively and the other above his head, the blanket covering his thighs and legs.

If Zayn looked closely, he could see Louis' belly slowly forming into a roundish circle, even though he had pudgy meat still surronding his belly. It made Louis that tiny little but more cuter.

Zayn had spent the whole afternoon assuring Liam that Louis was okay. He always knew Liam had feelings for Louis, and was aware of the fact that Liam is very shy, rather hide his feelings instead of confess them, and Louis was sort of like that too, hide away from the world, and that's why Zayn had asked Liam to come join them on Sunday when they have their movie night, he was pretty sure Louis was going to freak out and lock himself in his bedroom, but he needed to get the two together before his life was wreaked by one large concern and a pain of a headache.

Zayn has told Harry and Niall that Liam was coming over to join them, and made sure Louis had been pleased enough through out the day. He was sitting on the couch scooping spoonfuls of Nutalla out of the jar and eating it whilst watching reruns of Friends, he was pretty happy with life at the moment.

The boys were all halfway through the first movie when the doorbell rang, and were glad, Louis was so intrigued in the movie he was watching that he hadn't realized Liam was standing in the same livingroom as him. But apparently it was something he was going to have to get use to, because Liam was spending alot more of his alone time in Zayn's house.

-Four Months-

Louis was uncomfortable sitting in the livingroom, his hands on his showing belly that was starting to push slightly through his shirts, it wasn't like the baby was going to be large or anything, it was most likely going to be small because of Louis' size.

He had just returned from his ultrasound with Niall, and Liam was sitting on the couch again, and Louis was so close to choking Zayn to death.

He slowly got to his feet, shuffling out of the room quickly and into the kitchen, plopping down on the stool, he was forbidden to sit on when Zayn was around.

"Can you make me a sandwich Haz?" Louis asked, not that he really had to ask because Harry always made him food whether he wanted it not.

"I already made it, just finishing making Liam's" he smiled, glancing up at Louis who now had his face pressed on the table.

"Why are all so obbessed with him? Why is he always here?" Louis asked, roughly taking the sandwich off Harry and shoving it in his mouth quickly.

"He's our friend Lou, just because you two had a thing doesn't mean he can't have friends, he's not bothered by it. Only you are" Harry whispered.

"Your not the one carrying his child are you?!" Louis yelled across the table, and he was pretty sure the whole house heard him, but he didn't care. He slipped off the stool, pulled his vans on and stepped outside into the pouring rain, something else he was forbidden to go near.

He rested his hands against his belly as he started to wander down the street, sniffling quietly to himself, when he spotted Zayn's car heading down the street, and he tried to quickly make a dash for it, trying to run down the footpath in the rain.

"Louis, stop" Zayn frowned, jogging over to Louis and pulling the pregnant male close, his hands resting on Louis' chest.

"Let me go Zayn, I'm running away!" He cried, tossing his arms around as he tried his best to pull away from Zayn.

Eventually Zayn got Louis into the car, strapped him in and made sure he wasn't hurt, before he drove around the neighbourhood for an hour, sending Louis off to sleep. He sighed sadly, scooping Louis up in his arms and unlocking his front door, tiptoeing into the house quickly, the room looked like it was chaotic.

"Oh you found him" Harry breathed, taking a hold of Louis' face and searching for any marks.

"He's fine Harry, we just drove around until he fell asleep, he is more of a child himself" Zayn sighed heading down the hallway, which thankfully had a bedroom that wasn't upstairs. He placed Louis on the bed tucking up the blanket and removing his wet clothes. 

He wandered back into the livingroom once he was done changing Louis' clothes.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. 

"Louis...ah...doesn't like us being friends with Liam, and pretty much announced that he's carry his child to the whole neighbourhood" Harry sighed.

"So he knows?" Zayn asked.

"Pretty much... Niall took him home though cause he got upset. I think Louis should go back to work" Harry suggested.

"So he's not stuck at home" he added quickly, before starting to pick up clothes and things off the floor.

"Louis is just such a child sometimes" 

\- Six months- .  
Louis was back at work, and dealing with the Liam thing pretty well now, they even spoke, and Zayn left them in the house together alone quite a few times.  
Louis had been feeling the baby kick all week, but he hadn't told the others, he was to scared to, he was more afraid they'd never leave him alone. He spent more of his time sitting in class banging his legs against his desk as he reads things out of books and lets his class watch movies whilst he tries to sleep.  
When school finishes he goes down to the pub and eats ice cream Zayn and Liam always have in the freezer.

Tonight Louis wasn't feeling very good, more like he felt when he was in his first trimester, like he was just going to vomit everywhere, and he just wanted to stay in bed, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with what he had been eating and the fact that his son was kicking so bad.

"You got any name ideas Lou?" Niall asked, looking up from the t.v they had been watching, Louis laying spread across the couch, Liam rubbing his feet and Zayn just letting him rest his head in his lap.

"Nah... Liam can choose" Louis shrugged, making Liam sit forward and causing Louis' legs to smack onto the floor.

"What was that for?" Louis asked, now sitting up and rubbing his belly, a frown on his face,

"I can't name a child who's life I'm not going to be apart off" he said, making Louis' heart split.

"Y-you don't wa-wanna be ap-apart of his l-life?" Louis asked, but he didn't even wait for a reply and hurried down the hallway, crying again for the second time today.

"Best thing to say Liam, so smart" Harry scoffed, as everybody in the room stared around at Liam. Giving him that look of complete horror. 

"I didn't think he wanted me to be apart of his life...he never said anything" Liam defended, trying to figure out what to say next.

"He's been talking to you for ages Liam, he couldn't even be in the same room as you, he was actually starting to believe you cared" Zayn said, shaking his head as he stood up, going to wander down the hallway.

"No, no I'll go, I started this mess, I'll fix it" Liam muttered, getting up onto his feet, and wandering down the hallway slowly.

He could hear Louis' muffled cries, as he gently pushed the door open, Louis' oversized shirt up over his torso and his sweats pushed down under his belly slightly.

"Do you like the name Riley? I like that name, it's a cute name don't you think? Or do you think that's to cheesy, what about Ashton or Ryan?, those are nice too" Louis sniffled, rubbing soft circles into his skin.

"You kick so much when Liam is around. That twat" he sighed, resting his hands over his eyes. 

"Oh my god. I really don't wanna be a bad daddy bub, I really don't, I'm gonna try my best. Your gonna help me aren't you? Your going to be like Liam, quiet and gentle. Don't be like me. Please don't be like me" Louis sniffled.

"Cause nobody is ever going to love me, so we will forever be alone. Just daddy and baby, I like that idea. Because your not going to judge me and count my flaws. Your just gonna see me as the best person in the world" Louis cried, balling his hands into his fists, as Liam wandered back down the hallway.

"I-I..." He managed, before he slipped outside. 

 

Louis came back down the hallway around two hours later, ruling his favourite name off the list, but Liam knew what Louis liked, so Liam was gonna go home and think of some cheesy middle names, to fit Louis' cheesy first name.

"Do you guys like Ashton?" Louis asked, catching Harry of guard one morning before they had to go to work.

"Is he a guy you have met Lou?" Harry asked, handing Louis the bacon and eggs. Louis had given up on work, he just hated it at the moment.

"No, I wish" he snorted "as a name, you know, for the baby" Louis muttered, pressing his left hand on to his belly to ease the kicking.

"Oh, I think that's lovely, did Liam suggest it?" Zayn asked, now standing in the doorway.

"No...he didn't, he didn't even talk to me, I don't care about him okay? I actually think I like Ryan better then Ashton" Louis huffed, going to sit outside quietly, Niall following after him taking the seat beside him.

"You sure your feeling okay? You look really pale" Niall frowned, pressing his hand to Louis' forehead.

"I'm fine Niall...he just likes to kick" Louis hadn't even realized he had let it slip, staring out across at the hills and the small park.

"How long has he been kicking for?" Niall asked excitedly, adding his hands to Louis' bump without warning.

"Ages. Long time" Louis replied sadly.

\- seven months-

Louis had packed his things and moved away, he was sick of having to face Liam in the mornings, or put up with Zayn being concerned all the time.  
He lived in a apartment two blocks around from Zayn's. three bedroom, giving him a nursery and a play room, as well as his own. Niall had been begged by Liam to drive him down to Louis' new apartment.

Liam and Niall both let themselves in, Niall deciding on making a few sandwiches and even getting Louis his favourite pudding homemade. Liam made his way upstairs, biting his inner gum as he wandered down the hallway, spotting Louis' bedroom at the end of the hallway.  
He gently knocked his palms against the doorframe. He could see Louis' small round frame under the blankets, but he could sort of tell that he wasn't asleep.

"Louis?" Liam whispered, wandering into the bedroom slowly as the older male sat up, a glare on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clutching his blanket close. 

"I came to say sorry, what I said wasn't meant to be said like that, and I'm aware that I'm already a month late, but I was thinking ya know, of something cheesy to fit this name I really like, that's if you wanna hear it" Liam said sheepishly, rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Go on. I wanna hear what you have in mind" Louis nodded, rubbing circles into his over active belly. He found that his baby was always more active when Liam was around, because Liam was hardly ever around anymore, and he had never really had the chance to feel his own son kick.

"Riley William" Liam grinned, proud of what he had thought up off, he even stalked Louis' Facebook to get the older lads middle name, and then double checked with Niall on the way. And he was quite proud of himself.

"I-I love it...you took a month to think of a name?" Louis asked, rolling his eyes playfully, chuckling lightly.

"I wanted it to be nice you know, something you were going to like, something he was going to like as well. I'm not one of those people who would name my child one of those crazy names like Willow Autumn, yeah that's nice, but it's not something I'd call my child" Liam gushed, plopping down on the end of Louis' bed.

"And if you still want me to. I'd love to be part of his life. I'd love to try and be a good father for him, if that's what you still want." Liam said gently, he didn't want to come off to pushie, because that leads to other dramas.

"You are such a dork" Louis chuckled, "of course I want you in his life. But I always want you in my life. Not just as the father of my child. But as like my partner, I'm fully aware that is what we both would love to have" Louis blushed, tugging Liam over to sit beside him, resting his hands on his belly.

"See, you feel that? He wants you in our lives" Louis said hopefully, one of those pleading smiles on his lips, he was quite happy Liam would be living with him, and he wasn't going to be a single father.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Liam asked, not sure whether he should be moving his hands or just leaving them sit under Louis' smaller fingers.

"Yes. I've liked you for a while you know, ever since Zayn showed me a picture of you at the pub, I was called you 'The Adorable Bartender' and I always purposely got beers off you instead of Zayn. I pulled silly pranks. I got you drunk in the hope I could get you to kiss me or something, but I don't actually know what happened after that. But I'm aware I bottomed for the first time" he blushed scarlet, holding Liam's hands tightly on his belly.

Liam didn't even give himself a chance to reply, he leaned down and attached their lips together, really it was a shock for the both of them at first, and it was sort of sloppy, but eventually they had their bodies pushed together and their eyes closed, only the sound of kissing in the room.

Niall was making his way upstairs, holding the tray of sandwiches and pudding close to his chest as he steady his pace, getting ready to knock lightly on the door, before he stopped, spotting the two, he almost squealed as he placed the tray on the small table in the bathroom beside the bedroom and snapped a picture, sending it to Zayn and Harry.  
'Look who finally got together! :D about bloody time' he sent, before gently tapping on the door.

"You two lovebirds hungry?" He asked, watching the two quickly sit up and split apart, Louis hiding slightly under his blanket.

"You saw that?" Liam asked, blushing slightly as his ran his hands along Louis' belly gently.

"Of course I did. About time you two got together" Niall spoke, placing the tray on the bed and squeezing in between the two. Handing Louis the pudding and Liam a fresh sandwich.

-Eight Months- 

Louis and Liam began inseparable after that, they always hung out together and Liam painted the nursery. He spent most of his time sleeping on the floor in the baby's room with paint streaks down his face and a massive headache from the fumes, but he wanted to keep it a surprise for Louis who he always hid away to make sure he didn't sneak in. On top of that Louis had bad cravings and would wake Liam up at two in the morning needing something like ice cream or a cheese burger and Liam is the one who is dragging himself down to the shops to buy it all for him.

Zayn was laying on the floor of his house, trying to cool down because the heat had picked up, or maybe it was because Louis had the heater on because he had a fever and was cold. But he knew Louis was pushing Liam to breaking point, and Liam didn't do anything because he felt guilty about getting Louis pregnant in the first place, so he takes the crap and lives with it.

Zayn was tempted to keep Louis at his house for a week so Liam could get a decent night sleep, because the younger lad had to make breakfest and be at work at 6:30 in the morning, he was working two jobs in the hope he'd be able to earn the same money Louis was earning with teaching and be able to get enough money until Louis was able to work again, he worked at a cafe for the day and then worked a double shift at the pub at night, for a few hours, before going home and spending the rest of his night doing the nursery, then tending to Louis' late night cravings.

The other lads knew Louis was heavily pregnant and would be giving birth in just under three weeks, but he still had feet and was still able to wander around and do things on his own, and they could see how tired Liam was, whenever he gave them a quick wave in the mornings before disappearing to go to work. 

Today Harry had dragged Liam away from work to let him sleep, possibly sleep for a few days if he really needed to, because if he didn't he might just be in hospital for over simaluation and stress of the body and brain.

"It's not heathly not to sleep Liam, you should know that" Harry scoffed, wandering into his messy flat, his hands locked around Liam's wrist as he dragged the zombie on legs down to the spare bedroom.

"But I have things to do Harry, I need to finish the nursery, and I have to work to get money so I can buy things for Riley and Louis, and then Louis needs food as well oh and he needs help getting into the bath and up the stairs, I need to help him with those things" Liam protested, his eye lids already drooping as he approached the bed.

"We've got that all covered Li, you just get some sleep, I'll see you when you wake up" Harry smiled, tugging Liam's shirt off and helping him under the covers. "Night Li" he said softly, before slowly removing himself from the room and closing the door.

Liam slept for around fifteen hours, and woke up with what felt like a hangover headache, his belly hurt and he just felt like he couldn't physical drag himself away from the comfortable place he called a bed.

"'Bout time you woke up sleepyhead" Niall chirped, leaning through the bedroom door slightly, one of those to friendly smiles on his lips.

"What did he do?" Liam asked, he knew that smile to well, Niall was a terrible liar.

"How'd you figure it out?" Niall asked, before letting out a sigh "don't ever let him get pregnant again. He is one grumpy dude when he doesn't get what he wants and when he wants it, has to have certain clothes to wear or he doesn't wear them at all, and he thinks hiding the t.v remote down his pants is super smart" Niall huffed.

"And you wonder why I have two jobs mate. He's hard work but you get use to it after awhile, because he's to cute when he pouts" Liam yawned, burying his head back into the pillow.

"Thank god he's due in a few weeks... Little shit" 

-Nine Months-

Louis was a week over due, and lets just say he's not exactly happy with that, even though he's been booked for a c-section he feels like he could deflat himself with a pin. His son had dropped into the birth position two weeks ago, and he felt like he sat inbetween his thighs, and it was the most uncomfortable feeling in all of man kind.

Liam was working overtime to try and pay for Louis' doctors bills, for Braxton hicks, apparently Louis doesn't know what they are.

The doctors wanted Louis in hospital before he actually proceeded into full labour, just so they could ease the tension, but Louis being as stubborn as he was, didn't won't to be cooped up in a hospital room for three weeks, two days maybe, but not three weeks.  
He wasn't worried about the fact that he was so overdue and knew he'd come when he was ready, but his Braxton hicks got worse over the days and Louis was getting uncomfortable, today was bad though. He could feel his muscles tightening every few minutes and he actually thought they would stop, but they eventually got worse, to the point he was getting sharp intensive pain shooting up his spin. He knew these weren't Braxton Hicks and he needed to get to hospital as calmly as possible, before he had to push his son out of his body himself.

He got his over night bag Liam packed whilst Louis was sleeping one afternoon and dialled Zayn's number, the most recent number he had called, he was so scared, because he promised he'd be at the hospital before the contractions started not after, and right now he was freaking out about the fact that Liam doesn't pick up his phone when he's working.

"Z-Zayn, these aren't Braxton hicks, is Liam there? You need to help me, I'm freaking out man. It really hurts. I'm to pregnant to drive a car!" He cried, leaning against the window of his Mini Cooper he got for his birthday two years ago.

"Jesus Christ Lou, you said you were fine this morning, you should of been at the hospital days ago! What are you doing? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Zayn asked, now using the work phone to dial for an ambulance.

"You know how I get in places like those, I feel like I'm going to die and it always stinks like death, not my most favourit-shit...Zayn hurry up" Louis squealed as he gripped the mirror of his car, trying to hold his knees up.

"I've got an ambulance on its way there, I'll see if I can ring Liam's work and get Liam on his way home, whichever bets the traffic quicker will get you to the hospital alright?" Zayn asked, nothing he ever did satisfied Louis' needs apparently.

"Thank You Zayn, make it quick... It really hurts" he whimpered, breathing through his nose like he'd been taught.

Zayn rang Liam's boss and got him gladly on the phone, telling him to let Liam know his partner was in labour, yeah totally the easiest thing to be telling somebody over the phone.

"Liam" Paul called from the side door of the cafe, ushering the boy over, Liam was sure he had just lost his job for being late and not doing his jobs on time.

"Your wife is in labour" he smiled, patting him on the back as Liam's eyebrows knitted.

"I don't have a wife Paul, I have a boyfriend not a wife" Liam corrected, holding up his phone to show off the picture of him and Louis they'd taken when they first hooked up, and you could tell Louis was pregnant.

"Oh, your partner is pregnant" he muttered, nodding to himself quickly, "I'm guessing you should be going Payne, if you wanna be there in time for the birth" Paul smiled, "I remember when my first was born, I passed out" he chuckled, making Liam tightening his grip on his can of cola, removing his apron and finding his wallet.

"Thanks for the work Paul, I don't know if I'll ever be back, I think Louis will be teaching again once Riley's born and I'll be the stay at home parent" Liam smiled, "not that I mind, Louis gets better money then I do anyway. He's got a better job" he blushed, "but if you ever need help, you know where to call me. I might need some extra cash sometimes" Liam smiled, waving quickly before scooting out the door and dialling Louis' number quickly.

"Oh Shit Liam, you were right I should of gone to the hospital, on my god, you'll meet me at the hospital right? The-the paramedics are helping me out, something about dilation, apparently Dr Ellen is really angry. Just meet m- oh my god" Louis breathed, "can't you wait until we get to the hospital? Now is not a good time" Louis huffed, rubbing his bump as he kept his legs up and eyes closed.

Liam rushed down to the hospital Louis was at, he knew Louis would be there, it was the only hospital that had a maternity ward in their state, he was relieved when he found out Louis was already on his way to Dr Ellen's, and he still had time to catch up. He jogged quickly down the hallway, trying to shuffle past people. Lots of people flooded the hallways.

He found Louis quite quickly, he could hear the older males cries from a mile away. He managed to latch onto Louis' hand whilst he got changed into the meshy green clothing, covering his shoes, clothes and hair that was already under a beanie, and he had to wipe his face with a wipe to make sure it was clean. 

"Do I look like an idiot yet?" Liam asked, staring down at Louis who had finally breathed through his tenth contraction.

"You do. I like it though, makes you look like a doctor" he chuckled, clutching onto Liam's hand as he was wheeled down the hallway.

"He's your son, always comes at the worst times" Louis smiled, shaking his head as he felt the fluttering kicks of his son.

"You excited to meet him Lou?" Liam asked, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead as they hung the green curtain up, so Louis couldn't see past his neck, before numbing his torso down, making him feel tingly.

"I wouldn't of carried him around for nine months if I wasn't ready to see him" Louis smiled, tilting his head up slightly to get a better view of Liam's face.

"I got told you didn't wanna have kids" Liam frowned, still holding Louis' hand.

"Who told you that? I've wanted kids in my life for ages, why do you think I worked in a school?" Louis asked, tightening his grip slightly as the doctors made the cut.

"Harry told me" Liam sighed rolling his eyes, as they both waited for their bundle of joy to be conceived.

"Course he did, he's a fool" Louis said, shaking his head slightly. He rolled his head to the side, trying to hear what the nurses were saying, he just wanted Riley to be happy and healthy.

They only had to wait a few more moments before the room was being filled with the cries of their newborn, the baby kicking and splattering everywhere and you could already tell it was like Louis.

Both Louis and Liam had started crying after that, knowing that they're life's were changing completely now. Riley was taken away for a check out and Louis was fixed back up, sewing a neat stitch down his lower abdomen.

Once Louis was being wheeled down the hallway Liam was passed the small child, he froze in the flooded hallway just to look over his sons features. They knew he's eyes would be a foggy grey colour, just because that's what all babies are born with until they are around 7 months old.

He had Louis' petite nose and ears, but Liam's lips and face shape, he was most likely going to have curly hair, but he was definitely going to be short like Louis, being born at the weight he was.

Liam slipped into Louis' room plopping down into the seat beside the bed. He could see Louis almost crying again, he was in complete and utter awe of his son right now.

"You hold him" Liam smiled, gently giving him to Louis, the older male starting to cry again, just showing how much he actually wanted to have his own child.

Zayn and the others came by a few hours later whilst Louis was having a nap, gently handing the newborn over to Harry, letting the curly haired boy hold the baby close.

"He's beautiful, he's so much like Louis" Harry cooed. Riley had figured out how to get his fingers in his mouth and kick his legs around, gurgling and making noises. Liam new Riley was going to be like Louis, he just didn't wanna break it to the older lad.

-Two months later-

Louis was standing at the front door, pouting like the child he was, as he cradled Riley, wasting more time.

"Come on Lou, you gotta work" Liam sighed gently taking Riley from Louis' firm grip, the two month old eager to suck on his fingers again.

"Why can't you work? Your the lucky one, you get to stay at home and take care of Riley whilst I sit and teach a bunch of crabby children how to dance and RolePlay" Louis protested, stamping his foot out of frustration.

"I think somebody needs to go back on their hormone pills" Liam said, now leading Louis out to the car, and ushering to the drivers door he had opened.

"Your so mean. come see me at lunch break. I'll die if I don't get to see you two" Louis blushed, as Liam leaned down to give Louis a quick kiss goodbye, before letting him have a quick cuddle from Riley before leaving.

"We will. We definitely will come see daddy, isn't that right Riley?" Liam cooed, making that horrific face he does when he's around babies.

"You know you have to heat his bottle up for 30 seconds and test the temperature on your hand? He has to be changed quickly because he will cry and squirm. Plus he needs a nap" Louis rushed, leaning out the car window.

"I'm not a babysitter Louis, I've been doing those things for a while now, I'm no rookie, I know what I'm doing" he assured, rolling his eyes as the older lad reluctantly drove off.

Most of the students were aware of Louis' return, because they really hated the spare teacher they had at the current moment, and most of the students stalked Louis' Facebook, they had all been eager to see their drama teachers boyfriend as soon as Louis changed his relationship status from 'Single' to 'In A Relationship' and they all thought Louis was hot so alot were quite jealous. They knew they couldn't be friends with Louis but they all soon figured out who Louis was dating because he added Liam's Facebook name to the end of his relationship status, and they all found themselves on Liam's Facebook too. But they all knew when Louis changed his cover and profile picture, it was the day Riley was born and he was so eager to show off his new little addition to the family, so his profile picture became a picture of him and Riley sitting outside at the hospital and his cover picture became a picture of him and Liam curled up together on the couch in the winter they had before Riley was born. So his students were already aware that Louis had a hot boyfriend and a overly adorable son.

Louis missed the first session of teaching, but he spent the rest of first break hanging pictures of Liam and Riley on his back wall, silly ones and crazy ones and ones that just looked plain adorable, all the younger teachers did it and Louis only had two pictures hanging up beforehand, one of him with Niall and one with him with Zayn, and that was all that hung up there for a while before he's sister and mother were added to the little collection, but today Louis had gone overboard, the whole back wall was completely covered with pictures of /His/ family, /his/ boyfriend and /his/ son just covering the horrendous yellow wall.

The students spent alot of time looking at Louis' pictures when they came back in from break, cooing and all sort of stuff and it made him feel proud, because he had everything he wanted in life.

Liam brought Riley in an hour earlier then usual and he ended up peering through Louis' classroom door when the gurgling baby, blushing slightly when he was ushered into the room.

"I know I'm early. But... ahh we got abit bored" Liam blushed, scrunching his nose up as he spotted the back wall, he gave his eager boyfriend their son before wandering down to admire the wall himself, it made him blush like a fool.

"Did you feed him?" Louis asked, that tone Liam always heard when he was in trouble coming out in Louis' voice, he must of got it from teaching.

"Of course I fed him, it's not like I can't forget what time he gets fed, he's got Niall's eating habits and their not even related" Liam chuckled, resting his hands in his pocket "and yes, before you ask he's had a nap and I changed him the correct way too, you shouldn't have doubt in me love, I can do things" Liam scoffed, pouting slightly.

"Will you shut up and sit down, I have a class to teach you fool" Louis laughed.

-Two Years Later-

"Riley, Daddy isn't upset with you, it's just his mood swings, come on we'll go build a truck out of Lego again" Liam sighed, picking their two year old son up as his recently pregnant fiancée wandered around the house huffing and scoffing whenever he stood on a toy or something sharp.

"Daddwy" Riley sniffled, burying his face into Liam's neck. He had a mixture of their personalities, as soon as he was yelled or growled at he got Liam's sensitive side, and when he woke up in the morning he was always serious about what he had on his toast, but other then that he had Louis' personality all day round, and he was definitely short like Louis, most of their children would be.

"I'm Pa, daddy needs a sleep" Liam whispered, wandering into the new bedroom Riley now had. Since Louis got pregnant three months ago they had to move somewhere that had more then three rooms, because Louis always liked to have one spare for safety, so now Riley had one large bedroom connected onto a livingroom/playroom of his own, and their other baby's room was connected to it too, it was a really neat idea. 

Riley sat down on the floor, starting to put the pieces of Lego in random places, it was his attempt to make a truck like Liam had done out of boredom two days ago, when he was home alone and just found Lego to play with.

Liam wandered back downstairs to Louis tossing his cold toast on the floor at their new puppy they had brought three weeks ago on Riley's birthday, it was Niall's idea.

"Love, you need a sleep" Liam sighed, tugging Louis closer, and holding the shorter male against his chest gently, swaying his body slightly as he made his way down the hallway to their shared bedroom. They really loved this house because their room was downstairs and when the two kids got older they wouldn't hear them both fighting over the phone or t.v remotes.

"I don't wanna sleep, I wanna go for a jog" Louis protested, he got like this when he didn't get enough sleep and then took his hormone pills on a empty stomach with no food, and he just said random things that he thought would fit what they were talking about.

"Your not allowed to run bub" Liam chuckled, holding Louis' pudgy waist gently, as he wandered into their bedroom, helping the older male remove his shoes and clothing so he was just in boxers and Liam's t-shirt that looked way oversized on Louis might I add.

"Now you have a sleep, and I'll play with Riley, and when you wake up, I will have dinner all ready for you" Liam smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead before slowly slipping out of the room, leaving the door open ajar so Louis could still hear them both.

Liam didn't really care about how much he had to do for his family, because he adored them, a year after Riley was born he went back to work as a business man selling cars, but some man found Liam's work tactics better as a lawyer and Liam was now the best lawyer in England and had cases all over the London shire. Riley went with him everywhere, because Liam could do whatever he liked now, but soon enough they had enough money that Louis didn't have to teach anymore and became a stay at home parent, and the first thing that happened once he got back in the house was get pregnant with their second child, third if you actually include the one Louis miscarriged with on Liam's birthday, he felt as if that was the worst birthday he'd ever had in all of his life, but he knew when Louis was ready they'd try again and Riley would become a older brother, Louis had just past the mark he'd lost their other one and he was freaking out the whole two days, so afraid he'd done something wrong again that he'd lose this one too, but Louis was almost out of the danger zone and both of the boys were relived, but Liam couldn't believe his life could change so much in three years, the best three years of his life.


End file.
